Down to Size
by A Scribbler
Summary: Zim plans to shrink the planet down to give to the Tallest, but can Dib stop him in time? Or will the battle be cut 'short' this time? Read to find out! Two-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

*Down in the lower levels of Zim's base*

Zim is leaning over alien equipment, work goggles over his eyes and metal sparking in his hands. Behind him, GIR wanders aimlessly around the lab, seeing how long he can balance a cupcake on his head, a gleeful smile on his face.

"I GENIUS" Zim suddenly shouted, holding a small gun shaped object in his hand high above his head, the impact of his quick movement knocking the cake off of GIR's head.

"Awe… I lost… POINT FOR YOU CAKIE!" GIR screamed with laughter.

Zim, pauses for a moment, annoyed by GIR's lack of interest, "Enough GIR, do you have any idea what this is?"

GIR looked up at the gun and nodded vigorously "Nope!"

Zim sighed and put the gun back down on the table, "Well, thanks to the amazingness of ZIM, I was able to create this mini-maker…smallifier…tiny-zapper…thing…"

GIR tilted his head to one side, confused.

"It makes things small…" Zim said, irritated, "Now, the Tallest should be in contact in about an hour or so, that means I have plenty of time to test this thing out before using it on the - "

"CAKIE?" GIR cried with hope, grinning.

Zim, deflated, shook his head "No, GIR, not on cakie… This shall be used to turn the stinking FILTH of this planet into a mere fragment of a rock, the parasite hya-umans included! Once I hand it over to the Tallest, my mission as an invader shall be complete. No one shall stand in the way of the brilliant ZIM! Now… lets test this baby out…"

Zim picked up the gun once more and slowly lifted the barrel to his head, just as he was about to pull the trigger, he jumped and tossed it back down.

"What was I thinking? If I tested it on myself and it was to malfunction," he shuddered "I need to try it on something else…"

He looked around his lab, the only other thing he could think of was GIR, but that wouldn't work, as 'advanced' as he was, Zim still needed him. Hmm, if only the Dib-monkey were here… Oh, that would be fun… Zim allowed himself an evil chuckle.

"Hmm, hey Computer, bring forth the robo-parents, I have a **little** game I want to play with them…" he grinned devilishly.

*In Dib's bedroom*

Dib is sitting at his computer, behind him a satellite is sticking out of his window aimed at Zim's house. A large pair of headphones were over his ears, the last of Zim's sentences just transmitting though to him. Dib's eyes widened in horror, he had to stop Zim,… again… This was bad, if Zim succeeded, no, that wouldn't happen. He'd make sure of it. He jumped up from his chair and began to run out of his room, forgetting that he still had the headphones on. They tugged at his head and pulled him back to the floor. He grunted and chucked them away and tried running out again. He slid down the banister and rushed into the living room. Gaz ignored his presence, her eyes glued to her Gameslave 2, funny story how she got that actually…

"Zim's got a shrink-ray and he's gunna shrink everyone and then the planet or maybe both at the same time I gotta stop him I'll be home later bye!" he rambled at full speed before slamming the front door behind him.

Gaz looked up for a moment and around the now quiet room, she shuddered "So… annoying… Whatever…" and went back to her game.

*back in Zim's labs*

Zim sighed "Computer, what's taking the robo-parents so long?"

"Master, the robo-parents are in re-charge mode, any interference could have fatal consequences for both them and yourself."

"Grrrrrr, well that's not good enough! I need a test subject and I need one NOW!"

There was a faint yell from one of the travel tubes and a shadowed shape tumbled out. The figure tumbled over once more before jumping to its feet. His black trench-coat flowed behind him and his scythe-like hair sprang back into position. Behind his glasses was a determined expression. He aimed a metal device that looked like a pair of handcuffs at Zim.

"I've got you this time, caught you green-handed you could say, alien scum!"

Zim glared, "Ah, Dib, well done computer, you did something right for once. Wait… how did you enter the amazing base of ZIM this time?"

Dib grinned, "Like I'm telling you!"

"CURSE YOU! Hey, it was the toilet again wasn't it?" he arched an eyebrow.

Dib crossed his arms "No the gnome tunnel works better." He clamped his hand over his mouth "No, I didn't say that!"

"Oh right, I forgot about that one… HA! I figured it out, Dib-worm!"

"No you didn't!" GIR giggled from the corner.

"SILENCE!" Zim yelled, he eyed Dib for a moment and examined the device in Dibs hand, "Didn't I destroy those things the first time we met?"

Dib smirked, "You didn't think those were the only pair, did you? You underestimate me, Zim! Now, as soon as I get these on you, you'll be all over the newspapers, next to ME!" he grinned and edged closer to Zim "I heard all about your shrink-ray, I - "

"Wait, what was that?"

"I said I heard about the shrink-ray…" Dib shrugged.

Zim scratched his chin in thought, "Shrink-ray, that's a PERFECT name for it!"

"Uh, thanks…"

"Don't mention it. Wait, I don't need thanks from YOU! You dare question the brains of ZIM?"

"That's right! I've gotta say, one of your more original ideas, but nothing that I can't stop!"

"Is that so, Earth-flesh? Well, in that case, you wouldn't mind being put to the test a little!"

Zim lunged to the side and swiped the gun from the table and aimed it at Dib, he pulled the trigger. Dib saw a flash of violet spring towards him. It hit him square in the chest, the wind was knocked out of him and he instantly felt numb all over. He couldn't breath and he felt like he was falling. He hit the ground with such force that he couldn't see straight. Normally, that would knock a person out, but Dib had grown accustomed to these types of falls since meeting Zim, so it didn't effect him too bad.

Dib struggled to his feet, since when was the ceiling that tall? The tiles on the floor were never that large, he was sure of it. Had Zim redecorated or something? He went to take a step forward when the ground shook as a large round metal object crashed to the ground around him, tapping him in the centre. Hey, they looked oddly similar to his alien deactivation hand-cuffs, but, how were they so big now? Right now, he didn't care, where was Zim? And how was he going to get out of this trap? All of a sudden, he felt himself be lifted from the ground by the tail of his trench-coat, he felt a surge of motion sickness at the floor plummeted away from him. He cried out in fear and was spun around to face the opposite direction. His voice failed into a terrified whisper as he beheld the sight in front of him.

Dib was left dangling by his coat, which was grasped between the fingers of a large, gloved hand. He was hanging inches from a giant green head, dark pink-red eyes narrowed down on him and a scary sharp zipper-toothed grin spread across its face. It let out a loud, evil cackle of manic laughter. The noise was too much. Dib gritted his teeth and clamped his hands over his ears.

"Ah, Dib, so nice to finally see you in a position that fits the size of your brain!"

"Zim? What did you - ? You used the shrink-ray didn't you? You wait till I get hold of you, you alien-mucus of inferior - " Dib yelled, kicking his legs and flailing his arms trying to get a shot at Zims face, causing him to swing back and fore.

"Pathetic mini-Dib, you were never a match for me when you were normal sized, what in the name of the Tallest makes you think you're going to be any better now? Hmmm, how is it your head is **still** so large at such a tiny proportion?"

"Hey, you're the one with the giant head **this** time, Zim! And my heads NOT BIG!"

Dib managed to propel himself further forward and lifted his arms above his head, allowing himself to slip out of his coat and towards Zim. Before Zim could react, Dib managed to grab hold of Zim's lip and swing around to grab one of his antennas. Zim snarled in pain and reached around of swat the little Dib away. Dib shimmied upwards until he was atop of Zims head. He gripped the antenna for support and stamped his feet into Zims scalp. Zim managed to grip Dib in his fist and winced in pain as he prised him from the root of his antenna.

"Why you impudent little maggot!" he started to slowly tighten his grip around Dib, "What exactly was your aim with that?"

Dib tried to answer, but the moment he opened his mouth, all air was squeezed out of him. Zim stormed over the table in the lab and found a large, clear glass jar and forced Dib inside. It was oddly chilly inside the jar, Dib went to pull his coat tighter around him, but then remembered that he no longer had it. He looked up in time to see Zim screw the lid on tight. Perfect, Dib sighed. But he'd rather be in a jar than in Zims' freakish alien hands again.

"Hey Zim, what's **your** aim with this? If you wanted me out of the way, why not just shrink me along with the rest of the planet?"

Zim shook the jar, sending Dib crashing into the glass from both sides, Zim cackled.

"Ah Dib, you see, I was going to do that, but I've chosen to be more gracious. I'm taking you with me and giving you the privilege of having a front row seat in the minimising of your pathetic planet, think of it as an appreciation of making my mission more fun."

"But… I don't wanna see that…" Dib arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Hmm, well, ok… WAIT! YOU HAVE NO CHOICE DIB-MAGGOT! Unless, you prefer to stay here, with GIR…"

At the mention of his name, GIR came running over to his master and looked into the jar. He widened his eyes in glee and started tapping the glass. The sound was agony, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Mini-Mary!" GIR cried in delight.

"That's right GIR, you want to play with - "

"NO!" Dib shouted from behind the glass "I'll go with you, I'll go with you!"

Zim twisted his mouth into an evil smirk "Perfect…"

*10 minutes later, the ship is nearly packed up*

"Now, just the VIP passenger…" Zim grinned, picking up the jar which held min-Dib inside.

"You'll never get away with this Zim, just wait till I get out of here!"

Zim chuckled and held the jar up to eye level, "And how exactly to you plan to do that, Earth-monkey?"

Dib was just about to answer when he noticed something small and grey sprinting towards them. He quickly ducked down and curled into a ball. For a moment, Zim tilted his head in confusion, then he too noticed the speeding blur heading for him.

"No GIR, NO!"

"I play with mini-Mary NOW!" he laughed hysterically before hitting Zim full force in the chest.

In the split second it took for GIR to knock Zim off his feet, Dib felt himself falling as the jar smashed to the ground. Glass shattered in all directions, thankfully he landed on the lid to most of the shards fell around him rather than on him. He looked up and saw Zim sprawled out on the floor next to him. He took his chance. He gripped a large chunk of glass and threw it as hard as he could in Zims directions. It grazed Zims cheek, causing a small cut. Dib grabbed another and tossed that one too. This time is bumped GIR on the arm. The little robot looked down at Dib and smiled.

"Mini-Mary!" he cried childishly.

"You're only delaying you're DOOM earth-filth!" Zim declared, brushing GIR aside and getting to his feet "There's no where to hide and fighting will get you no where!"

Deep down, Dib knew that Zim was right. The lab was completely shut off from any escape route and there was no way he was a match for Zim at this size. But when had that ever stopped him before?

"Take that you lizard!" Dib cried, running forward and started trying to indent another piece of glass into Zims foot.

"HA! Now this is going to be fun!" Zim started stomping his feet, trying to crush Dib, but he was too quick.

As the two continued, no one took notice of the child-like robot bounding over to the set of machinery along the work-top. He saw something that looked like fun. It must be fun, master and Mary were playing with it earlier. GIR wants a play!

Dib, narrowly avoiding one of Zims stomping feet, gasped for breath. He couldn't keep this up for much longer. In a last, foolish but desperate attempt, Dib darted to the side and jumped up onto Zims leg, digging his heels and nails into the aliens clothing hoping to get at some skin. Zim let out a growl of anger and began shaking his leg around trying to dislodge Dib.

"This is getting tiresome, human, not to mention pitiful…"

"I'm just getting started, alien! You're going DOWN!"

There was a shrill set of hysterical giggles and a flash of startling violet light. Zim cried out in pain. Dib felt himself sliding away, but he refused to let go. Maybe he was finally wearing the alien down. He clenched his eyes shut away from the light and began punching Zims leg as hard as he could. Then, still pounding away, everything around him went quiet.

"Hahahahaha! Now you both gone down!" GIR sniggered from the corner.

He heard Zim sigh with utmost irritation, "Uh, Dib-filth, do me a favour? GET OFF MY LEG!"

Dib opened his eyes and noticed that… he was back to normal size? He was still attached to Zims leg, arms wrapped around his knees and body laying flat on the floor. He jumped up and shoved Zim in the chest.

"HA! Take that alien scum! Now, prepare yourself for the - "

He paused as he noticed Zim roll his eyes and fold his arms. What was he waiting for? Zim tilted his head upwards, Dib followed his gaze and groaned. He wasn't back to normal size, Zim had just gone down to his level, literally!

"Oh…"

"GIR!" Zim suddenly screamed.

The ground shook as GIR bounded over to them and belly-flopped onto the floor so that he was eye-level with them. He grinned and waved with one of his robotic fingers.

"GIR, now listen carefully. Go to the computer and tell it to order a reversal device, okay? NOW, GO BEFORE ZIM!"

Dib backed away uneasily as GIR's eyes melted into a scarlet red, "Yes my Master!", but they quickly snapped back to their usual blue-green, "Piggy! Piggy waiting for me! Later, kay?"

GIR jumped to his fee and leaped over the two min-enemies and sprinted towards the travel tubes.

"NO GIR!" Zim yelled "Not later, NOW! The almighty ZIM COMMANDS YOU!"

It was no use, GIR had already gone. Zim turned back to face a somewhat amused looking Dib.

"This is all YOUR fault Dib! If you had just accepted your doom like every other human on the planet then none of this would have happened!"

"Me? If you hadn't shrunk me… No, if you hadn't landed on this planet, everything would have been fine!"

"You dare challenge ZIM?"

"Yeah! I dare! I've dared ever since I met you, lizard!"

"Pathetic human!"

"Psychotic alien!"

"Earth-monkey!"

"Space scum!"

"Idiotic slime baby!"

"Look, this isn't getting us anywhere!"

"Human maggot!"

"Zim, I'm serious!"

"HA! VICTORY FOR ZIM!"

Dib rolled his eyes and looked up at the work-top which seemed like a good mile above their heads. There was no way to get up there alone. He needed something strong, and quick. He looked at Zim and shuddered. Just this once…

"You think you could get us up there using your robot legs in your PAK?" he asked, pointing at Zim.

"No, I could get myself up there!" Zim smirked, rising into the air with his spider legs behind him to prove his point.

"But by getting the two of us up there, we can find out a way to reverse this… together." He felt like he was going to throw up.

Zim retracted the spider legs and narrowed his eyes, "What exactly are you suggesting?"

Dib swallowed hard, just this once… "Just this once we could, h-h-help each other…"

"Don't speak another word of such filth in my presence again! How stupid do you think I am?"

"Well if your asking…" Dib stopped himself, "I mean, what would you rather? You get up there working on the reversal alone and still be that size when your leaders call, wait down here and do nothing, or wait for your weirdo robot to come back which could be never knowing our luck. Any way you look at it, you're stuck this way when your leaders call. But then again, with my help…"

Zim grumbled to himself in anger, the Dib had a point, of course he could fix it, he was ZIM after all, but it would take time… and it would be quicker with two people. But then… Dib…

"And what exactly do you expect to gain from this alliance?" he questioned.

"Just my regular size, exposing you later will make it a better victory anyway, bigger aliens make bigger news." Dib smirked and extended an arm for a hand-shake.

Zim struggled with himself. This was so infuriating! The Dib was playing him like a… human play…thing… Oh he would so get revenge for this, he bet his PAK on it.

"Fine! But just so we're clear, earth meat, as soon as we're both back to regular size, you'd better run!" he snarled as he grasped Dibs hand in a vice-like grip.

"Thanks for the warning." Dib smirked.

"Now, let's get this over with."

Without warning, Zim produced the metal legs from his PAK and grabbed Dib by the hair, pulling him along behind as the legs scuttled away. Dib groaned in discomfort but didn't dare move as his feet dangled above the floor. Zim grinded his teeth together in irritation. He and Dib hadn't agreed to co-operate since Christmas, he shuddered at the memory. Why did fate keep throwing these situations as us? He thought in anger. This is the last time, he would make sure of that. He directed the legs to scuttle up the table leg and onto table-top. Oh how he wanted to release Dib on the way up, watch him plummet to his doom, but no, he required him alive for now.

"Now, lets take a look at the wiring here…" Zim wondered aloud, prodding the handle of the gun "Earth-monkey! Pull out a few of those connections!"

*a long while later*

"So you're sure that this will work now?" Dib asked, brushing the ash and dust from his hands.

"Yes, positive, when has the brilliant ZIM ever been wrong?"

"Well there's the time - " Dib stopped himself and quickly carried on "So, how do you plan we pull the trigger and zap the two of us?"

"I was thinking you pull it first and then when I'm big, I'll… fix you… later…" Zim smiled innocently, but not innocently enough.

"Nice try, space boy! We do this at the same time!"

"Fine, have it your way!"

"Victory for earth…" Dib mumbled to himself with a smile, "I know, why don't we stand over there and if we aim properly, we should be able to hit the trigger by throwing one of those machine parts!"

"I GENIUS!"

"It was my idea!"

"Impudent filth!"

"Lets not start all that again…" Dib rolled his eyes and shoved Zim in front of the barrel of the gun, following behind "Now, through that chunk of metal straight for the trigger."

"You do not order ME around, human! I SHALL throw it, but because I want to!"

Dib arched an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly, he was used to this by now. Zim grabbed the biggest bit of machinery he could carry and stood next to Dib. He lined up the shot and threw it with all his might. Dib saw an opportunity. Just as the bit of metal was going to activate the trigger, he lunged and pushed Zim out of the way. There was a blinding light of vibrant orange. Dib felt numb again, like before, but warmer. Was it working?

It stopped. Dib found himself on the floor again, he stood. Yes! The table came up to his chest, the ceiling was a lot closer, he did it! But what about Zim, where was he? Dib examined the table and found a small green creature staring up at him. Brilliant, Dib thought, smirking.

Zim looked up in anger at the giant Dib towering over him. The double-crossing little worm! How dare he push ZIM out of the way and return to normal alone, that was just what he was planning to do! Oh Irk-rocks, he should have gotten Dib to throw the metal fragment! That would have given him more time!

"Well, well, how the tables have turned." Dib mocked as he picked Zim up by the antenna.

Zim winced in pain, but gritted his teeth through it "You disgusting human! How dare you! You think you can get one over on the amazing ZIM?"

"Actually, I think I just did get one over on you."

The computer screen started to crackle as static filled the picture. Dib span around in surprise, sending Zim swaying.

"Oh my Tallest! It's my Tallest!" Zim cried, kicking his legs in frustration.

Dib grinned, "Finally, I get to see your leaders!"

"You don't know what your getting into here Dib! Speaking to the Tallest without permission is the height of disrespect, you do not want to get involved here! This is a matter of Irken priority only!"

Dib dropped Zim into the palm of his hand and clenched his fingers around him, stopping him from moving or making any noise. The screen crackled into action and two aliens appeared on screen. They looked like taller versions of Zim, one in red, the other in purple.

"Okay Zim, we're here, what is this brilliant plan you wanted to show us?"

Wow, Dib thought, they sounded bored, sarcastic even…

"So you're the Tallest? Is that how tings work there, leaders are based on height? That's so stupid! And how come - "

Red and Purple stared down at Dib as question after question spilled from his mouth. They were confused, but not really that interested. After all, whatever happened on Zims end of the line, it was nothing to do with them…

"Yeah, great well, tell Zim thanks for the invite and uh, bye…"

The screen went black, Dib groaned in frustration "No! I've got so many more questions! And I didn't get pictures! OW!"

Zim, still in Dibs hand had been screaming for his Tallest, but Dib had covered his mouth. He had had enough and fought back his disgust long enough to sink his teeth into Dibs finger. Dib brought Zim up to eye level.

"Hey! Who knows what alien diseases you're carrying!"

"How dare you speak to the Tallest, earth-scum!"

"Well, they obviously didn't want to talk to you anyway! Are you sure this is a real mission they sent you on? Looks to me like they wanted to get rid of you!"

"The Tallest trusted me on a very secret important mission, and you keep getting in the WAY!"

In one last fit of rage, Zim sprang from his grasp and started clawing at Dibs face. Dib cried out in surprise and fell to the side, knocking everything off of the table. He himself fell to the floor, sending Zim tumbling to the ground. Dib quickly jumped to his feet, towering over Zim. He lifted one foot and hovered it over him.

"I've been looking forward to this Zim, now that I'm in your lab, I can get all the information about aliens I want, with or without you!"

Just to build the sensation of impending doom, Dib slowly started to lower his foot. Zim reached out and grabbed a bit of machinery that had fallen from the table, he saw the device not far away and threw with all his might. He tumbled to the floor and was blinded by a flash of orange.

Dib felt his foot collide with something squishy. VICTORY! But, wait, he hadn't lowered his foot that much, and he wasn't going to crush Zim, just till he passed out and then capture him for testing. He knew he had all the proof he needed, but even he wasn't so stupid as to think that anyone would believe him with an actual alien. But, what was he stepping on now?

"Dib, if you don't get your foot off of my head right now, I will DESTROY YOU!"

Dib was pushed off his feet and landed on the floor. Zim lay a few feet away from him, back to normal, or were they both small again? No, they were back to normal. Dib noticed the gun on the ground. Oh, he should have noticed that… Zim pushed himself into sitting position and glared at Dib.

"I warned you, stink-beast, that once we're both back to normal, you'd better run…"

Dib scrambled to his feet and managed to make it inside one of the travel tubes just before Zim was on his feet. Well, he hadn't gotten any proof but, he had spoken to his leaders, that was something. Zim wasn't far behind, the two tumbled into the living room. They fell to the ground as Zim gripped Dibs neck while Dib stared pulling Zims antenna.

"See ya later Pig!"

GIR, dressed in his green dog suit, opened the front door just as the fighting pair rolled along the floor and out into the street.

"Mini-Mary and Master playing! I play too!" He grinned and started rolling along the ground trying to catch up.

Gaz, getting tired of waiting around for her pathetic brother to come home, chose to go looking for him. Of course, her first stop was Zims house. Where else would Dib be? As she turned the corner, she paused for a moment, taking the sight before her. Zim and Dib were scrambling across the front garden, throwing punches and kicked, grunting with effort and rage. Zims weirdo green god bounced along side of them, trying to join in the 'fun'. Enough was enough. Gaz walked over to the two and grabbed Zim by his PAK, dragging him backwards a few feet away from Dib. Then she yanked Dib by the hair and started walking back home, leaving Dib dragging on the ground behind her.

"We're going home now Dib, I'm hungry." She glanced at her brother "Where's you coat, you're skinny arms disturb me."

Dib looked down and noticed that he still hadn't got his coat back, it was still shrunk.

"HA! That was my plan all along Dib! Now your stinking coat shall be lost forever!" Zim cackled, trying to cover up his failed shrinking plan.

"That's just stupid, I have like a dozen back home…"

"Now you have like less than a dozen!" Zim snapped back.

"It's not long now Zim! The world shall get the truth!"

"And it shall too know your… truth and… stuff… VICTORY!"

He watched while the Dib-sister dragged Dib away and out of sight. Then he noticed that he was outside, and out of disguise. He sprinted back into the house and slammed the door behind him. He and GIR travelled back down to the lab and stated cleaning up the mess that the Dib-stink had made. So close, so close this time… If it wasn't for Dib interfering, speaking to the Tallest…

Zim picked up the ray gun and examined it. The setting was still on grow… Grow?

"So Dib wants to talk to a Tallest, does he? Well, let's grant him his wish, shall we?" he grinned evilly, showing his sharp teeth and narrowing his eyes. He started to chuckle, the it grew into a maniacal laughter as he slowly aimed the ray-gun to his own body.

GIR stared in awe and smiled "Scary…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: (I seem to be doing a lot of these as of late)**

**Hello readers! Now I've had a couple of people ask for another chapter, now I was going to just leave this as a one-shot because I like cliff hangers and letting people use their own imagination in a story, but then realised that I did actually have another idea for this that people might like.**

**So I'm giving in and making this a two-shot instead. So here's another chapter, but this will be the last on this story… I think… I like to keep you guessing, aren't I evil? HAHAHA! Review and enjoy! Or Enjoy then review, whatever comes first XD**

**I also noticed that there was a typo in the last chapter calling GIR a 'green god', haha, I hope you all knew I meant 'dog'… I'm an idiot XD**

****

*In Dibs house*

"I was so close yesterday, Gaz, why'd you have to interfere like that?"

Dib rolled his eyes, alone. His sister had left early that morning before he awoke so now he was left asking questions to himself. Gaz just didn't understand, no one did. Zim was an alien menace! Why did he have to try so hard to convince people? He didn't care so much now, the simple idea of rubbing peoples faces in the fact that he was right was enough to keep him going for now. And yesterday he had been so close! Sure he'd been shrunk down to the size of a hamster and nearly killed by Zim… and had to agree to work with him… he'd still been close to capturing him! For a split second, it had been he, Dib, who had held the upper hand! That was enough a victory for him.

He pulled on one of his many black trench coats and sat down on the sofa to watch some TV. From where he sat, he could see out of the window and out into the street. He arched his brow. It was unusually quiet outside today. No cars, no people walking their dogs, no people at all. Not even a bird cawing.

"Strange… I know it's the weekend but surely at least one person must be out. I mean, it's not like it's that early either." He paused and sighed, "And I'm talking to myself again…"

Dib ran his fingers through his scythe-spike hair and settled down to watch TV. He wasn't really interested in the goings on of the people in his town, he was only interested in showing them what the _real_ goings on were. Namely that Zim was an alien!

All of a sudden, the room shook as a loud _boom_ echoed from outside, sending Dib jolting off the sofa and crashing to the ground. "What the-?" He pushed himself to his feet only to be jarred back down again by a second vibration. The sounds and earthquakes were getting more frequent, and more powerful. Dib managed to drag himself across the floor and up the stairs. He'd read somewhere that if there was an earthquake, the best thing to do was hide in a small space. So he dragged himself under his bed, holding on to the metal bars under his mattress to stop himself to being jolted again.

Without warning there was an ear-splitting crack and Dib saw that all matters of rubble and debris scattering around his room. His eyes widened behind his glasses, what was going on? Sunlight poured into the room, highlighting the extent of the damage. But nothing could have prepared Dib for what happened next.

Something large and dark gripped his bed above him and started to lift it into the air. Out of reflex, he gripped the bars of the bed tighter, resulting in him being lifted along with it. His legs dangled uselessly beneath him, his arms aching from the effort to keep himself from falling. He looked down and cried out in horror as he saw himself rising above his house, the roof of which having a gaping hole above his room. The rising stopped with such a jolt that Dib lost his grip.

He yelled in terror as he plummeted towards the ground. He clenched his eyes shut, awaiting the hard ground to end him painfully. But it never came. Instead he landed gently on something soft. He peeked an eye open nervously, then the other. He was on some sort of black, leathery platform high in the air. A thick pink tube of sorts extended from the far end of it. Dib followed it with his eyes upwards and he squeaked in horror and surprise. For he figured out that the platform was a gloved hand, the tube a clothed arm, and now he was looking up at a large green figure, maroon eyes arched in amusement.

"Hellooo Dib!" the zipper toothed mouth sneered.

"Zim?" Dib gasped, jumping to his feet.

He backed away instinctively but started to sway as he arrived at Zims fingertips, unable to take another step. Zim smirked and shook his arm, making Dib loose his balance and land face first into his palm. Dib pushed himself up and glared at the giant alien.

"You used the ray-gun again, didn't you? You won't get away with this Zim! People are bound to notice a 40 foot tall alien running around! All you've done is make my job at exposing you easier!"

Zim tossed side the bed he had been holding and rested his free arm on the crumbled remains of Dibs roof.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that Dib-worm, for you see, last night while you sleeping, I took the privilege of having the entire city evacuated. So, I think I've gotten away with this as much as getting away with this can… get… away with… this…" he said, loosing track of his point near the end, "BOW DOWN TO YOUR TALLEST HUMAN!"

Dib widened his eyes, his ears ringing from the volume, "Is that what this is about? So you can be _taller_ than everyone and have them bow down to you? Zim! That's not how things work here on Earth!"

"LIES!" Zim cried, jabbing Dib in the stomach with a giant finger, "Pathetic human! Zim hardly thinks you are in the position to question your leader!"

Dib gasped for air, doubled over from the pain of Zims contact, "You're no leader of mine, Zim! You're not going to get away with this!"

Zim smirked and changed his hand into a fist, trapping Dibs body from moving and leaving only his head poking out by the curve of the aliens thumb. He brought the boy up to eye level and said with great certainty and danger:

"Like I said, I've already gotten away with it!"

*A shot while later*

Dib was starting to feel very sick by this point. The air was being forced out of him and Zim was being none to gentle about swinging him back and fore with every step he took. The scenery flew past him, making him feel all the more sick. He didn't dare ask where he was being taken, for fear of throwing up.

The air whistled past Zims antenna, his smug grin etched with triumph. Finally, he'd won against the pathetic Dib-human. Now, as soon as he was finished disposing of the Dib, he'd be able to enslave the rest of the humans. It was perfect! Of course it was perfect, he was the almighty ZIM was he not?

Finally, they reached their destination, the city cess-pool. The smell was undeniable as well as unbearable. The mixture of putrid bubbling liquids merging together among the vast endless supply of waste, it was enough to make a sewer rat run in fear. Dib struggled harder as he realised where they were headed. Zim released his grip on the boy enough to reach down and pick him up by the hem of his coat. Dib rolled his eyes, he was getting really sick of being manhandled like this. He folded his arms around himself to secure his body as not to slip out of the coat like last time. He gabbed and retched as Zim held him out, dangling over the thick mass of waste below.

"Here's to an entertaining rivalry, Dib-worm." Zim quirked his antenna smugly, "Of course, you were never really a match for the brilliance of ZIM!"

Dib felt a cold sweat of desperation bead on his forehead, "So what's next then Zim? Clearly after you get rid of me you have some sort of plan figured out? Don't you, you know, want to rub it my face? Or… something…?"

The giant alien arched his brow and thought for a moment. Obviously Dib didn't want Zim to have a chance to be so smug and egotistical, but if it bought him some time to get out of this, he was willing to persevere. Zim smirked wryly.

"Now that you mention it Dib-monkey, Zim shall, as you say, rub it in!" he looked off into the distance for dramatic effect and glared at the horizon, "Now after I'm finished watching you burn to a disgusting Earth-stink crisp in the depths of the cess-pool, Zim shall go forth and reign his terror upon the rest of the humans! And then…

Dib wasn't really listening as Zim continued to ramble. Instead, he was shifting in his coat, trying to get free without falling to his doom. The fumes were making his breath catch in his throat and his eyes water. He managed to unhook one arm from his coat and use the remaining arm to swing around and try to grab hold of Zims glove. If he could just reach a little more, he could pull himself up and run along Zims arm to safety. However, just as he was about to grab the black alien fabric, the tree trunk of an arm jolted, making Dib loose his grip and slip. He just managed to clench his fists around the sleeve of his coat, but gritted his teeth in panic as he could hear the seams starting to rip.

"Really, hyooman? Still trying to escape Zim?" the magnified voice radiated with mocking amusement.

Dib glared up at the dark pink-red eyes, "I'll never stop Space-boy!"

"I think you're going to stop… right now actually!" Zim paused for a moment to wave at Dib smugly before the fabric tore completely.

Dib let out a cry of fear as his stomach starting doing flips. The putrid smelling air whistled past him as he plummeted downwards for the second time that day. Only this time, he feared, this landing would be fatal. It would be wet, burning and swallow him whole.

THUNK!

Or, it would be, dry, smooth and metallic. It still hurt though, making the boy's legs buckle beneath him and making him crumple to his knees. He peeked his eyes open only to snap them shut again, smacking his palm to his forehead. Come on, he thought, you've got to be kidding me!

"GIR! What have you done!" Zim cried, gazing in annoyance at his robot minion, who was now also grown in proportion, just managing to lean over the cess-pool in order to save Dib from the fall.

GIR pulled Dib close to his chest, flattening the boys lungs in pain, "I haven't been able to play with mini-Mary yet!"

Zim appeared to suddenly realise that he wasn't the only giant figure around any more, "GIR… Did you use the ray-gun after I specifically told you not to?"

The robot grinned playfully and shook his head, "No… Wait… Yes!"

Zim clenched his fists, "Were you at least outside of the base when you used it?"

GIR tilted his head, rubble falling from his antenna, and let his tongue poke out between his lips, "Masta never mentioned that…"

"HA! So much for advanced technology, eh lizard?" Dib smirked from between the arms of his metallic saviour.

"Why you useless…!" he grunted a series of unintelligible words before composing himself, "Well the computer should repair it by the time this is done with. Now, GIR, put the human in the cess-pool, we need him out of the way if we are to continue our mission!"

Droplets of tears the size of basketballs started to swell in the robots aqua eyes, "B-but, I don't wanna! I w-wanna play with him! You got to play! W-why can't I p-play too!"

Zim sighed at the sobbing minion and gritted his teeth, "You can play with the other mini-humans, as soon as we get rid of this one, okay?"

"Nope! Mini-Mary's my favourite!" he sniffed, lifting Dib up to rub his cheek against the top of the boys head affectionately.

Dib smirked and pounded his fist against the robots cheek to get its attention, "Hey… GIR, is it? Whatever… I agree, let's play! TAG! ZIM'S IT!"

A large grin spread across the stitch-like mouth of the robot as he clutched Dib closer to his body before turning on his heel and sprinting across the streets. Zim snarled in anger and gave chase, much to GIR's delight, making him run faster. With every step, Dib could hear cars and walls being crushed. He cringed and hoped that the city really was evacuated and no one was getting hurt. But right now, the main thing was getting as far away from Zim as possible, and out of this robots vice-like grip too.

"Hey, I know another game!" he cried desperately, starting to feel sick again, "Let's play hide-and-seek. Put me down and we'll both hide and wait for Zim to find us, okay?"

GIR paused, tilting his head in confusion as if trying to register as much as what his new toy had said. Finally, he nodded, leaning over to place Dib in the middle of the street before leaping over him and sprinting down the road, leaving a trail of chaos in his wake. Dib covered his head as a fire-hydrant was kicked out of the ground, water spraying all over him. He shook himself down, shivering with yet another coat lost forever, but he couldn't think about that now. He had to get to Zims base…

*Twenty minutes later*

Why that sickening human, barely out of smeet-hood, interfering pathetic lower life form of a… Oh how Zim HATED him! As soon as he had his hands on him he'd… oh such invader-ish things he would do! But where was the little Dib-maggot? Curse that robot! Couldn't he just leave well enough alone for one day? Apparently not…

Zim produced his spider legs from his PAK and hesitated for a moment in admiration for the sheer length of them. This was something he was excited to get used to. He could almost imagine the terrified humans scattering in fear as he used them to storm through the city once they returned. And that shouldn't be long actually. He'd managed to evacuate the city by implying the return of Santa… He shuddered, that had been more than enough to get the stink-meats moving along. Speaking of which, he scuttled over the buildings, leaving only dents in the roofs and walls of buildings instead of full scale destruction like his minion. He stopped as he saw a large silver and blue object huddled on the side-walk. It was pointlessly hiding behind a post-box which barely even reached its knees let alone camouflage him. Zim folded his arms and arched his brow.

"What are you doing, GIR?"

The robot shushed him, keeping his hands clamped over his eyes, "Shhh! Hiding from Masta!"

Zim sighed, "I'm right here, GIR…"

GIR looked up and grinned, "Found me! Now we just gotsta find mini-Mary!"

Zim was growing tired with this, "The humans name is Dib, you may address him as Dib-worm, Dib-stink, Dib-filth, Dib-monkey or anything just as degrading. We do NOT know a Mary!"

GIR tilted his head questioningly, "Mary-Dib?"

He sighed and waved his hand passively, "Close enough… WAIT A MINUTE! What do you mean 'find' him? You lost him?"

"It's part of the game!" The robot scoffed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Zim smacked his palm to his forehead and growled with irritation. This was just perfect! The one time he had the little pest in his grasp totally at his mercy and now he was stuck playing a game of hide-and-seek thanks to his oh so 'advanced' minion! It was going to take ages to find him now.

"Oh! Pretty!" GIR said in awe, pointing at something behind Zim.

Zim turned and ducked just in time as a violet beam of light shot through the air. It hit the robot square in the chest, making him vanish from sight. Zim widened his eyes and looked downwards to see the crazy little life form running around his ankles, laughing manically.

"AGAIN! AGAIN!"

Zim rolled his eyes and quickly composed himself just in time to dodge another beam of light. He glared down at the source of the attack and gritted his teeth at the sight of Dib, ray-gun in hand, shooting as accurately as he could. Zim wondered how the human could miss such a large target such as himself, but was thanking Irk that he was.

"Where did you get that, Earth-meat?" he snapped, trying to get a hold on Dib.

"From your base, I've gotta say I'm impressed by how quick it's repairing. But not that it matters, soon you and all of your technology will be in a lab with my name on it!"

"Go ahead and feed your fantasy, human, for that's all it shall be, a fantasy!"

Dib gasped in agony as a black gloved hand curled around him and lifted him into the air up to eye level with the puce eyes, narrowed in hatred. Dib squirmed, trying to get his shooting arm free, but he couldn't move a centimetre. Instead, he focused on trying to force the device through the leathery fabric coating Zims fingers. That seemed to be more effective.

"Poor, pathetic Dib-human, so close and yet so far… yet again! You fail to even come close to matching the brilliance and superiority that is ZIM!"

"I'll get you on an autopsy table for this! You wait and see!"

"Oh Zim did wait, but Zim did not see. Now, Zim grows tired of this game. Goodbye DIB!" he cackled using his free hand to grip Dibs head between his thumb and middle of his three fingers.

Dib shook his head trying to free himself, but Zim tightened his grip. He groaned in pain, feeling like his head was going to explode. No, he wasn't going to go like this! Not sure if the device barrel was in the open or not, he pulled the trigger. There was a flash of violet light that shot forward.

Zim had been watching in pleasure as Dib clenched his eyes shut in awaiting doom. In return, Zim had too closed his eyes, wanting to feel the pressure building between his fingers as he tightened his grip on the Dibs large head. However, a sudden numb feeling came over him. He assumed that it was just the enjoyment of true victory and relished it. He didn't notice that anything was odd until he felt something tap him lightly on the head.

"Uh… do you mind?"

Zim opened his eyes and jolted in surprise. The Dib, he had been altered to giant proportions too! No, wait, he examined the area and bared his teeth in anger to see that buildings towered above him like they did any other day. He looked at his grip on the human, one fist was tightly clenched around the neutral face on his T-shirt while his fingers were pinched tightly around the scythe-spike in his jet hair. Zim flicked it curiously.

"It doesn't move! What technique is this!" flicking the solid hair style once again.

Dib shrugged, "It just… goes like that… Now get off!" he shoved the alien backwards.

Zim eyed the device still aimed at him in Dibs hands and lunged, reaching for the handle. Dib expected this and stepped to the side, letting Zim tumble to the ground. What he didn't expect was Zim kicking out his legs from the ground, sending Dib falling backwards. Zim grabbed the ray-gun and tried to pull it out of the humans grasp. Dib was having none of it and let himself be dragged on the floor, keeping his grip before twisting his body to pull Zim back down to the floor with him.

The two struggled over the possession of the ray-gun. Zim kicked his legs trying to trip Dib, who avoided the attack and thrust his arms down, trying to pull the device from the aliens grip. They weren't sure how long they were stuck like that, fighting in perfectly matched ability. But they knew one thing, they couldn't let the other get hold of it.

Dib knew that if Zim used it again, he may actually get away with doing away with him, or worse, taking over Earth. Whereas Zim understood that he would become all to easy prey to the human if he released his grip even slightly. The pair of enemies didn't even notice that the little robot had previously walked into a nearby shop and now returned with a bucket filled with pop-corn. He shoved handful after handful into his mouth, liking his lips at the greasy butter. He giggled manically at his master and his previous play thing rolling around on the floor.

"If Mary-Dib gets small, can I play again? Ooooh, and if Masta gets small, GIR will be tallest!" he paused in thought, "And if both of you get taller… climbing frame! Or…"

The alien and the human froze in position at the suggestions spewing randomly from the robot. He had a point, this was only spiralling into madness! It was never going to end! Dib regretted listening in on the inventing of the device while Zim wished that he'd never even thought of it. The two locked eyes for a moment and nodded at one another, reading each others thoughts through expression perfectly. They both lifted their arms high above their heads and swung them back down again with a grunt of effort. The device crashed to the ground and smashed into thousands of pieces. They both panted for breath, looking down at the rubble beneath them. Finally, it was over…

*A while later*

Dib had finished cleaning up the rubble from his room and looked up at the gaping hole in his ceiling. It was going to be a cold night, he sighed. He'd wait until his dad came home and ask for him to ring builders or whatever it was that fixed ceilings. He really didn't care by this point. He was bruised, aching and tired. Just as he was about to collapse onto this bed, he remembered that it was no longer there. Zim had tossed it aside somewhere earlier on. Perfect…

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

Something was colliding against his bedroom window. Stones, someone was throwing stones? Dib arched an eyebrow in confusion before opening the window wide. He cried out in pain as another stone gave a final blow, smacking him right between the eyes.

"What the-? Zim? What do you want now?" Dib groaned, looking down at the green figure standing in the garden.

The alien pointed dramatically at the raven haired boy and smiled wryly, "Zim just wishes to come by and say: VICTORY FOR ZIM!"

"HOW? No one won this time you lizard!"

"HA! Poor feeble Dib-human, doesn't even know when he's lost! Zim had succeeded in stealing another of the humans' coats! The true plan is revealed! ZIM has won! ZIM has – AGH!"

Whatever the alien was going to say next, no one knew. His words morphed into a cry of panic as an avalanche of black fabric cascaded down on top on him, burying him. He wriggled out of this attack and looked up to glare at Dib, who was in the process of angrily tossing his many black trench coats out of his window at Zim.

"If you want them that bad then just take them!" he cried, holding one final one in the air purposefully, "But I'm keeping this one!"

Zim escaped from the clothing avalanche and produced his metallic spider legs from his PAK, swiftly scaling the side of the house and snatching the remaining coat from the boys grasp. Dib cried out in surprise as Zim waved it in the air as he ran down the street.

"VICTORY FOR ZIM!"

Dib rolled his eyes and leant out as far as he dared, shouting after the alien, "YOU JERK!"

He looked down at the pile of clothes that Zim had left behind.

"They can stay there for now…" he sighed, "I just want to sleep… And stop talking to myself!"

**A/N:**

**So there we go, my two-shot. Hope you are happy with the added addition and enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I really doubt I can do another segment on this story, but I think it's okay as is. Review if you liked or if you don't, up to you! XD –x-**


End file.
